あいつは太陽ボーイ!
by kirinofans 3939
Summary: "There's no point he will love me. He's famous, I'm not." A Taiyou x reader song fic. Hope you enjoy.


Hi! minna. this is a songfic that i thought of yesterday night, when i couldn't sleep. When i was thinking that, I thought of one chinese lyrics (忘記要怎樣抽離=現実に返るの方法を忘れてた=forgot how to back to reality). This songfic made me even more excited, I can't sleep for 2 hours. the song i use is _**Aitsu wa taiyou**__**boy**_, which is the ending song of inazuma game version. this song is actually refer to Endou but i think Taiyou is more suitable, so i made this a Taiyou's fic.

I do not own inazuma eleven, they belong to level-5.

this is Taiyou x reader. you can thought the 'I' as yourselves.

* * *

あいつは太陽ボーイ！

(aitsu wa taiyou boy!)

by Miyahara Nami

* * *

放課後 二人の教室で

私は静かに目を閉じた

(houkago futari no kyoushitsu de)

(watashi wa shizuka ni me wo tojita)

I was on my way home, thinking of Amemiya Taiyou. I've grown a crush on him since i went to Arakumo to study.

待ち焦がれていた

この時 この瞬間

(machikogareteita)

(kono toki kono shunkan)

As I was walking without noticing the surroundings, suddenly I bumped onto a person which came from my right.

いつも夢見てる 目が好きなの

私を照らしてる

あいつは眩しすぎるよ 太陽ボーイ

(itsumo yume miteru me ga sukinano)

(watashi wo terashiteru)

(aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou booi)

That person was Amemiya Taiyou. When I looked into his eye, it looked like it has some magic that made me forgot every thing but just him in my mind. His eyes was mersmerizing. I was nearly fallen on the floor, Taiyou had pulled me up into his hug.

"(l/n)? Where are you going?"

"I was going home"

"Then let me escort you."

"H-Hai."

星降る浜辺を歩いてる

二人の指先 重なった

(hoshi furu hamabe wo aruiteru)

(futari no yubisaki kasanatta)

We were walking on the street. Not much people around us. As we were walking, our hands brushed a few times. Every time when this happened, we would say sorry to each other at the same time, this made both of us blushed. A few second later, this happened again like a cycle.

激しく高鳴る

この胸 このトキメキ

(hageshiku takanaru)

(kono mune kono TOKIMEKI)

I was blushing. I had never had been that close to Taiyou-kun. Not even when we were doing group project in class sometimes.

私気づかないふりしてたの

無邪気に微笑むんだ

あいつは眩しすぎるよ 太陽ボーイ

(watashi kizukanai furishite tano)

(mujaki ni hohoemunda)

(aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou boy)

Taiyou was good at every thing, study, soccer... And he was famous, with many fangirls. But I was just a simple girl, not famous at school. There's no point for you to notice me, and to love me. You always laughed whole-heartedly.

私は必ずあなただけに

照らされる 星になる

あなたは眩しい太陽だから

あの空に 輝き続けて

(watashi wa kanarazu anata dake ni)

(terasareru hoshi ni naru)

(anata wa mabushii taiyou dakara)

(ano sora ni kagayaki tsuzukete)

Maybe the only thing I could do for you is to support you from your behind. I'm not good enough for you to notice me.

いつも夢見てる 目が好きなの

私を照らしてる

あいつは眩しすぎるよ 太陽ボーイ

(itsumo yume miteru me ga sukinano)

(watashi wo terashiteru)

(aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou boy)

"(f/n)-san, we're already your home."

I'm not yet ready for Taiyou-kun to leave me. Tears started to form in my eyes. Both of us went silent for now.

夢を追いかけて 走っている

未来を照らしてる

あいつは眩しすぎるよ 太陽ボーイ

(yume wo oikakete hashitteiru)

(mirai wo terashiteru)

(aitsu wa mabushi sugiru yo taiyou boy)

I felt a pair of soft lips attached to my lips. I kissed Taiyou-kun. I wanted to pull back immediately, but Taiyou-kun pulled me into a more passionate kiss. With his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck.

"I know you care about that I am famous but you are not, but i don't care all this. All i want is you by my side, I don't care what the others think. I don't know why, but I just have the feeling that I love you for long."

I've never thought that Taiyou would love me back.

"I love you. Not because you are good at every thing. It just a feeling that made me fall in love with you."

Then we shared another passionate kiss before I went back into my house.

太陽ボーイ

the next day we were normal at school, but we would go to canteen and every where together with our hands together. I don't care the other girls was jealous about me, all my dreams has fulfilled, is to have Taiyou by my side.

太陽ボーイ．．．


End file.
